


surprise arrivals

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac returns home.prompt: reason





	surprise arrivals

Scott stops dead in his tracks upon entering the kitchen. There, sitting at the small dining table, is  _Isaac_. Isaac, who is wearing a scarf and eating over-easy eggs, as Melissa does the dishes.

“Scott, welcome home!” Melissa says, turning a bright smile on him. “Look who showed up on our doorstep.”

“Hey,” Isaac greets with a nod that Scott returns.

“I didn’t know you were coming back,” the alpha says, sliding into a dining chair.

Isaac shrugs. “Kind of a last minute decision.”

“Any reason?”

Isaac shakes his head. “Nah. Missed your face, I guess.”

Scott rolls his eyes.


End file.
